


Hurricane Yuri.

by Airi_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, It gets heated but theres no smut, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Music, No Smut, Otabek puts up with a lot, Sexy Times, This is almost sin, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_J/pseuds/Airi_J
Summary: "Otabek wanted rain, Yuri was going to give him the whole damn hurricane."





	Hurricane Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song while you read it guys, it makes it so much better. Ariana Grande- Dangerous woman

Hurricane Yuri

"Beekkaaaa" Yuri whined, dramatically throwing his hand over his face, "This is what death feels like." He complained.

Yuri was stretched out on the couch, wearing tiger print boxers and one of Otabek's t-shirts. Despite the storm raging outside, it was still relatively warm inside their small but cozy apartment.

"You know what that sounds like, Yura?" Otabek asked, frowning over the recipe book that was on the kitchen table. He had decided that he was going to make a traditional Kazakh meal for supper, partly to spoil Yuri and partly because he was bored out of his mind. They had been stuck inside all day because of the major storm, Viktor had even cancelled their practices.

"What?" Yuri asked, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"Somebody else's problem." Otabek dead panned, a grin ghosting over his lips when he saw Yuri's surprised expression.

Knowing his boyfriend all too well, Otabek ducked to the side just as a slipper flew past his head, hitting the wall instead of his face. "Nice shot." Otabek praised, looking back at the worn out book. He and Yuri often took turns when it came to cooking, surprisingly they had managed to survive despite both being below average chefs, although they were learning.

Otabek sighed and finally gave up when Temnota decided to curl up on the book, "Not like we bought you an overly expensive bed or anything." Otabek muttered, rubbing the kitten's belly. The black fluff ball only purred happily in response. Scratching quickly behind the kitten's ear, Otabek dragged himself from the table and walked over to Yuri.

"Yura, what the hell?" Otabek asked, tilting his head to admire the view. Yuri was now laying vertically on the couch, with his legs draped over the backrest and his head a few inches from the floor, his hair pooling under him like a golden puddle. Yuri simply shrugged and continued playing on his phone, a judgemental frown on his face as he scrolled through instagram posts.

Rolling his eyes, Otabek plopped down next to his boyfriend and poked the younger man's stomach, "Hello Mr Anti-Social." Otabek teased, only to have his hand smacked away. "Just because you use books instead of phones doesn't make you any m-" Yuri was cut off when he moved a bit too much and fell, landing on the floor in a folded heap. Otabek threw his head back and laughed, he tried not to, he really did, but watching the normally graceful Yuri do something so clumsy, he couldn't help it. "Dork." He said, nudging the man on the floor with his foot.

Yuri narrowed his eyes, the gears already turning in his head as he thought of the perfect pay back plan for all the (loving) bullying Otabek was doing to him today.

Slowly standing up, Yuri huffed and adjusted his clothes. Snatching his phone off the floor, he went to his playlist and found the song he was looking for, ignoring Otabek's curious gaze. Otabek wanted rain? He was gonna get the whole fucking hurricane.

Oh yeah

Don't need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

'Cause it's my business

God as my witness

Start what I finished

Ariana Grande's voice rang around them as Yuri hopped onto the coffee table, kicking off the tv remote and a few, probably important, papers.

Allowing his body to move on its own accord, Yuri rocked his hips sinfully, perfectly in tune with the song.

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused my mind is open

He ran his hand slowly up his side and kept rocking, making eye contact with Otabek and smirking when he found the other man biting his lip.

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Stepping off the coffee table, without missing a beat, Yuri slowly sunk to his knees, popping his hips back, he slowly crawled to Otabek, a seductive smile dancing across his lips as he heard his boyfriend gasp softly when Yuri placed his hands on the Kazakh's knees before roughly jerking them in the opposite direction, causing him to spread his legs.

Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

"Y-Yura, what are you..." Otabek mumbled, watching his boyfriend, slowly grind and rub against him as he crawled onto his lap from between his legs, grinding hard against him and reminding Otabek how painfully thin his sweatpants were.

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Oh yeah

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Taking a shaky breath, Otabek gripped Yuri's hips, groaning softly as Yuri pressed himself against a particularly sensitive spot. This man was going to be the death of him.

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)

Yuri slowly lifted himself up, maintaining eye contact through everything, before dropping himself down, hard. Otabek let out a sound that was part hiss and part moan, rolling his head back and swallowing thickly, noticing how dry his throat had become while Yuri rolled his hips painfully slowly against him.

somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you.

Otabek barely heard the song end, only actually noticing when Yuri pulled away, smiling smugly.

"Don't you have to go make supper?" Yuri asked, ignoring the part of him that wanted to jump onto Otabek and make the man forget his own name. Pulling away fully, Yuri pulled down his shirt, it must have ridden up during his...performance. Otabek grabbed Yuri's wrist and suddenly the blonde was pinned against the couch, his boyfriend hovering over him with their lips inches apart, "There's something else i wanna eat now, though." Otabek said, his voice low and gruff, almost a growl, driving Yuri over the edge.

"That, my dear," Yuri purred, trying to steady his breathing while watching the other man's lips, "is your own personal problem." And with that, Yuri slipped out from under Otabek, an easy task with his flexibility, wiggled his butt a bit and walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink, seduction was hard work he decided.

Yuri grabbed a bottle of water and twirled around, eyes widening when he found himself almost nose to nose with a rather pissed off Beka. "Be-" he started, but was promptly cut off when the other man crushed his lips into his, pressing the smaller man against the fridge. Yuri let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden chill against his back mixed with the dizzying heat coming from his boyfriend. Otabek used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the Russian's mouth, coaxing out a moan and getting tugged closer. Otabek kissed Yuri hungrily, gripping the other man's hips, hard enough to know that there'll be purple marks on the pale skin in the next few hours.

Yuri moaned into Otabek's mouth as his hands searched for something to grab onto. His hands were suddenly everywhere, gripping the front of Otabek's shirt, tangling themselves in the longer part of his hair, or dragging his nails down the other man's neck, drawing out a shiver and a long, deep growl.

Otabek was fully in control, rocking his hips hard against Yuri's and biting the blonde's lip, drawing out another moan. He tangled his hands almost painfully in Yuri's hair, using it to tug his head even closer and making sure he doesn't give the younger man time to even breathe. Pressing their bodies flush against each other, he gained momentum with the rocking, losing himself in everything that was Yuri. He felt the Russian melt into his touch and he roughened up the kiss a bit more, completely dominating his lover's tongue and not leaving any room for protest.

Suddenly Otabek pulled away, just enough so that Yuri couldn't get to his lips again, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. Yuri moaned softly in protest and looked at Otabek while panting, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated so much that his eyes almost looked black.

Otabek leaned in and growled hotly against Yuri's ear, making the blonde shiver, "Don't ever fucking tease me like that again, Yura."

Yuri whimpered softly in response, his brain not processing anything but the absence of Otabek's lips on his. He could feel Otabek breath hotly against his neck, invoking more shivers from the younger man. Yuri slowly tilted his head, exposing his pale long neck.

Taking the gesture as permission, Otabek leaned in and started a trail of open mouthed kisses and bites, latching onto Yuri's sweet spot and sucking a bit.

Yuri tangled his hands deep into Otabek's hair and moaned loudly, tilting his head even more as his eyes rolled back. That was definitely going to leave a purple-pink mark behind, but Yuri just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuuuck Beka." Yuri cursed, as the Kazakh dragged his tongue back up Yuri's throat, nipping at his jaw then moving to his lips, where he placed another hungry kiss.

Yuri wrapped his leg around Otabek's waist, pulling the man closer against him and moaning deeply into his mouth as the older man picked him up, allowing him to wrap his other leg around as well.

Yuri bit down hard on Otabek's bottom lip as he felt them start to move in the general direction of the bedroom. Otabek moaned in response, digging his fingers into Yuri's tighs so he wouldn't drop him.

Kicking the bedroom door shut, he stumbled over to the bed while Yuri licked the inside of his mouth, exploring and experimenting, every action making something hot coil at the pit of Otabek's stomach. Once he felt the bed against his knees, he dropped the both of them onto it, taking extra to support himself on his forearms as he hovered over Yuri.

He looked down at the blonde, who was panting heavily under him, and smiled. When it came to Yuri, Otabek was completely hooked, an idiot in love.

"I love you." Otabek whispered, leaning down and kissing Yuri slowly. Yuri returned the kiss but pulled away to respond, "I love you too, Beka."

Suddenly shifting his weight, Yuri managed to flip them over so that he was on top, "But now's not the time to get all sappy on me." He said, a smirk on his swollen lips as he rolled his hips against Otabek. With a grin, the Kazakh bucked his hips and let out a soft moan,

"Tch, I'm gonna have to fix that attitude of yours, Yura."


End file.
